I'm not in love
by Ro Hoshi
Summary: [AU] Con catorce años Dean sufre un accidente del que es rescatado por Castiel y es a partir de este momento que los dos chicos se hacen amigos, llegando a tener una unión más profunda de lo que podrían haberse imaginado. Esta es la historia de su amistad y, tal vez, de mucho más.


**Disclaimer: **Ni Dean ni Castiel me pertenecen, Supernatural pertenece a la CW Network y Cas y Dean se pertenecen uno al otro.

**Rating:** N-17

**Sin betear. Disculpad los posibles errores.**

**Notas:**  
Feliz cumpleaños Taolee! Ha habido un momento que pensaba que no me iba a dar tiempo pero lo he conseguido! Espero que te guste esta historia y que tengas un año maravilloso. Un beso pedorri, I love you :3

**Importante!:**  
Antes de que penséis que me he vuelto loca por los pairings, comentaros que las relaciones que no son Dean/Castiel no son explicitas, no os preocupéis por eso. A parte de eso he escrito este fic en un tiempo récord para mí siento tan largo, así que es muy probable que haya algún que otro error y os pido disculpas. Espero que os guste y gracias a todas las personas que me leen y me dicen que os gustan mis historias; no hay mejor recompensa para mí que saber que las disfrutáis.

* * *

Dean nunca se habría imaginado que por culpa de una estúpida pelea con su hermano Sam, le sucedería algo que haría que su vida fuese mucho mejor —aunque con catorce años era difícil de imaginar—, ya que si no se hubiese marchado de casa enfadado, no habría estado caminando solo por un solar abandonado y donde acabó cayéndose en un agujero del cual era incapaz de salir.

Allí se pasó un día, aterrado, sediento, con un brazo roto y afónico de tanto gritar para que alguien le escuchase. Y cuando había perdido la esperanza de que sus padres le encontrasen, fue cuando escuchó una voz a la lejos. Una voz que le prometía que le iba a sacar de allí como fuese: su salvador, un ángel que había llegado para rescatarlo.

Siempre recordaría cómo Cas lo abrazó asegurándole que todo iba a salir bien, que saldrían de ese sitio y Dean no tuvo ninguna duda en creer en sus palabras. Castiel se quedó con él, sentados en la tierra, con los brazos de Cas rodeándolo, transmitiéndole calor, susurrándole palabras de ánimo y sobre todo esperanza, hasta que llegó un equipo de bomberos y una ambulancia para sacarlos.

Cuando Cas fue a visitarle al día siguiente al hospital, Dean no sabía cómo agradecerle lo que había hecho por él. Sin embargo, el otro chico le restó importancia explicándole avergonzado que cualquiera en una situación así habría hecho lo mismo. Pero Dean no pensaba de la misma forma; Castiel no tenía porque haber bajado para hacerle compañía y eso era algo que jamás olvidaría.

—¿Quieres ser mi amigo, Cas?

—Por supuesto, Dean.

Y de esta dramática forma, con esas dos frases, fue como Castiel y Dean comenzaron su amistad.

* * *

Castiel Novak pasó a formar parte de la familia Winchester con facilidad; tanto John como Mary estaban agradecidos y Sam lo miraba como si fuese un súper héroe. Así que el chico estaba casi cada tarde en casa de Dean jugando a la consola, ayudando a Sam a hacer los deberes o viendo películas. A Dean le extrañaba que los padres de Cas no le dijesen nada por estar tanto tiempo allí y por eso una tarde se lo preguntó. De esa forma se enteró que la madre de Cas estaba enferma en el hospital y que prácticamente nunca había nadie en casa.

—La mayoría del tiempo prefiero estar aquí —susurró Castiel mirando al suelo avergonzado por las palabras que estaba diciendo.

Dean lo rodeó con un brazo, haciendo lo mismo que su amigo había hecho cuando lo encontró en el agujero, dándole compañía y esperanza.

El cambio al instituto no fue fácil para Castiel. A pesar de que los dos iban a la misma clase a Cas le resultaba complicado sociabilizar con la gente; todo lo contrario que a Dean. Y a pesar de que todos sabían que eran amigos, Dean no siempre estaba presente para defenderlo de cuatro tarados que estaban en contra él. Cas le quitaba importancia diciéndole a Dean que unos empujones no eran para tanto, pero él rabiaba por dentro cada vez que se enteraba que algo le había pasado. Si es que llegaba a hacerlo, porque su amigo era un experto en ocultarle cuando se metían con él.

Dean siempre le pedía que se defendiese, que les plantase cara, cosa a la que Castiel le respondía que así no solucionaría nada. Hasta que una tarde cansado de lo que estaba pasando, Dean se enfrentó a Alastair —la peor pesadilla de todo el instituto—. Fue entonces cuando Cas no dudó ni en instante en abalanzarse contra Alastair para que dejase de pegar a Dean. La pelea les supuso una semana de expulsión y un mes castigados, pero consiguió dos cosas: que dejasen en paz a Cas y que el lazo entre los dos chicos fuese aún más fuerte.

* * *

Los años fueron pasando y ellos continuaban igual de unidos. Dean entró en el equipo de fútbol y cuando gracias a él ganaron un partido crucial, pasó a convertirse en uno de los chicos más populares del instituto. Sin embargo eso no consiguió que su amistad con Cas cambiase; seguían regresando juntos a casa con la compañía de Sam, salían al cine, se marchaban cada uno con su bicicleta a hacer excursiones por la zona y Castiel se pasaba fines de semana en su casa; incluso Mary le tenía preparada una cama para que se quedase a dormir.

Hasta que una tarde, Cassie, una animadora del equipo, le pidió a Dean una cita y todo cambió. Dean había tonteado con alguna chica antes de eso pero hasta entonces nunca había tenido una relación propiamente dicha. El tiempo que pasaba con su amigo pasó a ser cada vez menor y Castiel quedó relegado a un segundo plano. Dean era consciente que no se estaba comportando bien pero pensaba que su mejor amigo lo comprendía; Cas en ningún momento se quejó ni le ponía pegas cuando le decía que no podían quedar para estudiar o pasar el fin de semana juntos.

Además estaba el hecho de que Cassie le comentaba que estaba mucho tiempo con Castiel, que no era normal que dos chicos estuviesen tan unidos. Dean jamás se lo había planteado hasta la primera vez que se lo mencionó; para él, Cas era parte de su vida, estaba convencido de que estaría siempre y de que siempre serían amigos. Así que cada vez que su novia le decía algo como eso, Dean cortaba el tema de raíz contestándole que Castiel era parte de su familia.

Y así llegó el último día de clase con el baile de graduación. El día que acababan el instituto finalizando una etapa. Dean intentó convencer a Cas de que asistiese y le pidiese a alguna chica que le acompañase, pero su amigo se negó en rotundo afirmando que prefería quedarse en casa. Dean pensaba que Castiel estaba raro —más de la habitual—, y en parte creía que él podía tener parte de culpa por lo distanciado que habían estado desde hacía meses; además de que sabía que la madre de Cas estaba cada vez peor. Así que antes de marcharse hacia el baile, pensó en hablar con él al día siguiente para intentar ayudarlo y que las cosas volviesen a la normalidad. Además se lo pasaba bien con su novia, pero no podía negarse a sí mismo que echaba de menos a su mejor amigo. Muchísimo.

Sin embargo justo cuando estaba preparado para marcharse se encontró con Castiel en la puerta, temblando y mirándolo con los ojos llorosos. Su amigo boqueó intentando hablar, pero era incapaz de pronunciar una palabra. Sin saber qué hacer Dean le agarró de la muñeca para que entrase en casa y de inmediato Castiel se abrazó a él como si fuese su tabla de salvación.

En ese momento Mary entró en el comedor y cogió de los hombros a Cas para ser ahora ella quien le abrazase mientras le susurraba que llorase todo lo que quisiese, que no pasaba nada.

Dean se quedó parado observando como su madre sentaba a Castiel en el sofá y le decía que en un minuto regresaba con un chocolate caliente. Cuando Mary pasó por su lado susurrando «es su madre» mientras negaba con la cabeza, Dean comprendió todo. Se quitó la chaqueta del traje y sin dudarlo se sentó al lado de Castiel, abrazándolo de nuevo. Dean escuchaba los gimoteos de Cas, sentía como le caían las lágrimas, notaba el dolor de su amigo por todo su cuerpo, y tardó pocos segundos en llorar junto a él mientras le estrechaba contra sí con más fuerza.

Esa noche los dos se quedaron dormidos abrazados en la cama de Dean. Ni tan siquiera pensó en el baile, en Cassie, o en lo extraño que pudiese ser que durmiesen juntos. Su amigo lo necesitaba y estaría junto a él.

Los siguiente días Castiel casi ni hablaba. Tanto Dean como su familia lo acompañaron al entierro y fue entonces cuando fue consciente de lo realmente solo que estaba su amigo; su padre no acudió al evento y a pesar de que Cas tenía muchos hermanos, Gabriel —uno de sus hermanos mayores— fue el único que se acercó a él.

Preocupado por su amigo, y sabiendo que le quedaba un largo verano hasta marcharse a la Universidad, pensó en sugerirle que se quedase en su casa. Él tenía pensado tomarse un año sabático y pasar unos meses haciendo rutas por la carretera con el Impala de su padre; sus padres no le habían puesto pegas, sobre todo John que se mostró conforme siempre que tuviese en cuenta su deseo de que trabajase con él en el taller. Al principio Castiel se negó explicándole que no podía aprovecharse tanto de su amabilidad, a lo que Dean le replicó que era un idiota por pensar de esa forma.

—Dean, no puedo. Además tú tienes a Cassie y no quiero ser un estorbo.

—Cassie no importa. Lo importante eres tú.

—No digas eso, no...

Dean le miró fijamente, centrándose en sus ojos azules, cogiéndole por los hombros.

—Lo importante eres tú —repitió con seriedad.

—Dean... —suspiró encogiéndose—. Yo... la gente no quiere quedarse a mi lado, ni mi propia familia... y tú... no tengo suerte, Dean.

—No saben lo que se pierden apartándose de ti, no tienen ni una jodida idea de lo qué hacen, Cas, y además, lo siento pero yo te prefiero a ti.

Castiel bajó la cabeza susurrando de nuevo su nombre y Dean estuvo seguro de que al fin lo había convencido y que además había conseguido abrir una brecha en el muro que Cas había levantado a su alrededor.

Tanto Mary como John no pusieron ninguna queja a que Castiel se quedase durante el verano en casa, siempre y cuando Dean fuese algunas tardes a ayudar a su padre mientras Bobby estuviese de vacaciones.

Las cosas volvieron a ser como siempre, recuperando la dinámica que siempre habían tenido, disfrutando del verano como si fuese el último. Dean sentía que en cierta parte era así; Castiel se marchaba a la Universidad, y aunque estuviesen a unas tres horas en coche, no sería lo mismo. Durante cuatro años había estado con él prácticamente cada día y la idea de no verlo durante meses se le hacía extraño. Y también le daba miedo que acabasen distanciándose.

No podía perder a Cas, no quería hacerlo.

Y de eso se había dado cuenta una tarde que Cassie fue a buscarlo al taller. Su relación no estaba pasando por el mejor momento; la chica todavía seguía recriminándole que la dejase tirada en el baile de graduación, además de que ahora estaba mucho más tiempo con Castiel que con ella. La situación ahora era al revés, pero Dean tenía claro que prefería estar con su amigo, que Cas lo necesitaba y que tenía que aprovechar que todavía no se había marchado. Sin embargo Cassie ni lo veía así ni lo comprendía, así que cuando le exigió elegir entre ella o Castiel, Dean no dudó sobre cual era la elección correcta. A Castiel nunca le explicó lo que había pasado, sólo que su relación había terminado definitivamente.

—Oye, Cas, ¿vendrás algún fin de semana, verdad? —Dean le pasó la cerveza que estaban compartiendo, los dos sentados en el porche disfrutando de una tranquila noche de verano.

Al día siguiente Castiel se iría y habían celebrado una pequeña cena como despedida. Sus padres y Sam habían tomado a Cas como un hijo y hermano más y Dean no podía sentirse más orgulloso de su familia.

—No lo sé. Dicen que los primeros meses son muy duros —Cas suspiró antes de dar un trago—. Pero intentaré venir a menudo.

Dean afirmó con la cabeza intentando que la tristeza no se le notara en la cara; cosa en la falló miserablemente.

—Pero, ey, puedes venir a verme siempre que quieras y me tienes que enviar fotos de los viajes que hagas, ¿de acuerdo?

Castiel le devolvió la botella con una pequeña sonrisa y Dean no tardó en acompañarle.

—Claro, no vas a librarte tan fácilmente de mí, Cas.

—Ni tú de mí. Somos amigos.

—Los mejores amigos —musitó mirándolo de reojo, sintiendo cómo se cerraba otra etapa de su vida.

* * *

Dean aparcó el Impala en el parking que según Castiel estaba más cerca del edificio en el que vivía y cogió la mochila del maletero. Estaba nervioso y no entendía por qué. Aunque seguramente era porque hacía casi cuatro meses que no veía a su amigo y se moría de ganas por hacerlo.

Durante ese tiempo habían estado hablando por teléfono y enviándose mensajes de vez en cuando, pero Cas no volvió a casa ningún fin de semana, siempre poniendo como excusa que las clases no le dejaban tiempo libre. Así que la semana antes de comenzar las vacaciones de Navidad, Dean le propuso pasar unos días con él y así regresar juntos. Había temido que Castiel le dijese que no podía ir, sin embargo éste aceptó la propuesta de inmediato.

En cuanto su amigo abrió la puerta de su habitación y volvió a ver su pelo alborotado, sus ojos azules y su sonrisa sincera, le pareció regresar a esas tardes en las que no tenían que preocuparse por nada en absoluto.

—Hola, Dean.

—Ey, Cas.

Y tras un abrazo y unos cuantos insultos por parte de Dean, todo volvió a ser como antes.

Esos días conoció a algunos de sus amigos, como Charlie y Samadriel, y a Dean se le hacía extraño ver a Cas relacionándose con otras personas que no fuesen él. Le alegraba ver que Castiel no estaba solo, aunque una pequeña parte de él estaba celoso y Dean sabía que no tenía ningún motivo para sentirse así, que Cas no era exclusivamente suyo y que eso era una tontería; pero era difícil no pensarlo.

También pudo comprobar que Castiel no estaba tan ocupado como siempre le había dicho y cuando Dean se lo comentó, éste le aseguró que había adelantado trabajo para así poder estar más tiempo con él. Cosa que Dean ponía en duda porque le había avisado con pocos días de antelación.

—Vamos, Cas, puedes decirme la verdad. ¿Es por una chica? —le preguntó una noche que se encontraban los dos solos bebiendo en la habitación, ya que Samadriel, su compañero, ya se había marchado.

—¿Qué? No te entiendo...

—Siempre me dices que tienes que estudiar y blablaba, excusas; no me lo creo, tío. Va, cuenta. ¿Es Charlie? ¿O alguna chica de alguna fraternidad? Colega, hay carteles por todo el campus con fiestas cada fin de semana, menudo paraíso.

Dean continuó bromeando sin darse cuenta de que su amigo miraba al suelo cada vez más incómodo.

—No hay ninguna chica, Dean. No hay nadie —aseguró tajante.

—¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

Y sí, Dean no comprendía por qué. Castiel no era feo, todo lo contrario. Más de una vez había pensado que era atractivo y siempre se había preguntado por qué durante todos los años que habían estado juntos jamás había tenido una pareja.

—Porque no tengo tiempo para estar con nadie, además... —Cas se quedó callado durante unos segundos, observando pensativo al techo hasta que volvió a mirarlo fijamente—, además, aquí no hay nadie que me atraiga o me interese en ese sentido.

—Pero...

—Escucha, hay algo que tengo que contarte —le interrumpió—, hace tiempo que quería haberlo hecho, pero nunca he sabido cómo.

—Claro, Cas, ¿qué pasa?

—Yo, bueno, soy pansexual, ¿de acuerdo?

—Vale, ¿y cual es el problema?

—Pues que a mí no me van los rollos de una noche, ni me atrae una persona por su físico. Yo me fijo en el interior, Dean, en cómo es esa persona, en su personalidad, en sus sentimientos, en su alma.

—Uoooo, que profundo.

—No seas idiota —renegó negando con la cabeza—. Sabía que no lo entenderías.

—Eh, no seas el idiota tú ahora —replicó agarrándolo por el hombro—. Sí que te entiendo, joder. Puede que nunca haya conocido a nadie así antes, pero eso no quiere decir que no te entienda.

—¿Esto cambia algo? —le preguntó Castiel pasados unos largos minutos en los que ninguno de los dos había dicho ni una palabra.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Te acabo de explicar que me siento atraído tanto por mujeres como por hombres.

—¿Y? ¿No pensarás que me molesta o algo así? ¿Verdad? —cuestionó alterándose. Castiel no sería tan idiota como para pensar algo como eso, pero cuando comprobó como evitaba su mirada, entendió que sí, que era un idiota—. ¿Por eso no me lo habías contado? ¿Qué mierda, Cas? ¿No confías en mí?

—Claro que lo hago, pero tenía miedo, maldita sea. No se lo he contado a nadie, tú eres la primera persona que lo sabe y...

Dean vio como Cas comenzaba a temblar y a tartamudear, así que hizo lo que sabía que conseguiría que su amigo se relajase: abrazarlo.

—Shhh, nada ha cambiado, ¿entiendes? —susurró estrechándole contra su pecho—, tu eres Cas, mi mejor amigo y me da igual que te gusten las mujeres, los hombres o lo que sea. Aunque espero que no te atraigan los animales, porque urgg...

—Eres imbécil —musitó riéndose, abrazándose más a él—. ¿Me lo prometes?

—Te lo prometo. Siempre estaré contigo. Siempre.

Notó como Cas suspiraba y se relajaba entre sus brazos y comprendió que su amigo acababa de liberarse de un gran peso. También pensó en todo el tiempo que Castiel había querido contárselo y, por creer que perdería su amistad, se había quedado callado. En ese instante Dean lo rodeó con más fuerza, deseando que nunca más volviese a ocultarle algo que fuese tan importante para él.

* * *

El comienzo del verano significaba que el año de libertad llegaba a su fin, además del regreso de Cas, y Dean volvió a sentirse otra vez completo. Durante ese año siempre había tenido la sensación de que le faltaba algo y aunque sabía que también era por haber estado viajando solo, era consciente de qué persona no estaba cuando regresaba a casa.

Ese verano lo pasaron como el anterior con la gran diferencia de que en esta ocasión su amigo decidió pasar los meses de verano en su casa, ya que las Navidades también se había instalado allí y parecía que las cosas se habían normalizado. Dean tenía sus dudas pero era consciente que era un tema delicado.

Sin embargo Castiel seguía siendo uno más en su familia, John y Mary se interesaban por cómo le había ido el año estudiando fuera de casa y con Sam hablaban durante horas sobre libros de los que Dean no había escuchado en su vida.

Todo era perfecto hasta que llegó a su fin; otra vez.

De nuevo los dos estaban sentados en el porche, bebiendo unas cervezas y disfrutando de la tranquila noche.

—Trabajarás en el taller, ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Te conozco desde hace años, Dean —contestó encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Es lo que realmente quieres?

—Claro, ¿por qué no?

—Esa no es una respuesta.

No, Dean sabía que no lo era. Pero trabajar en el taller con su padre y Bobby era la opción más fácil.

—Supongo que en este momento es lo que quiero hacer —contestó al final resignado.

—¿Lo que tú quieres hacer o lo que John quiere que hagas? —insistió de nuevo—. Hay una gran diferencia.

—Lo sé, Cas, pero, ¿qué otra cosa puedo hacer? Yo no soy tan listo como tú o Sam para ir a la Universidad y mis padres no pueden pagarnos a mí y a Sam una carrera; además, eso no es lo mío. Me gustan los coches, me gusta arreglarlos y trabajar allí sé que me gustará.

—Yo sólo quiero que hagas algo que te haga feliz.

—Lo soy, de verdad. No te preocupes.

Castiel le miró apretando los labios sin acabar de creerse lo que Dean le decía, pero acabó afirmando con la cabeza, aceptando sus palabras.

—Ah, y una cosa, Winchester. No vuelvas a decir que no eres listo porque te doy una paliza.

—¿Tú y cuantos más, Novak? —replicó dándole un empujón en el hombro.

—Pfffff.

El gesto le pilló tan desprevenido que Dean comenzó a reírse sin parar.

—¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

—Cas, no cambies nunca —consiguió responderle cogiéndole del hombro.

Los dos se quedaron mirándose durante unos largos segundos, disfrutando de ese momento juntos y Dean prefirió no pensar en que mañana ya no estaría con él.

—Ah, casi se me olvida, tengo algo para ti —le dijo rompiendo el momento.

—¿Qué? No tienes que darme nada.

Dean no le hizo ni caso y entró en la casa volviendo a los pocos segundos con un paquete.

—Es una tontería pero espero que te guste —musitó acariciándose el cuello sin entender por qué se estaba poniendo tan rojo con algo tan absurdo como un regalo—. Falta poco para tu cumpleaños y he pensado que...

Castiel lo abrió encontrándose con una foto enmarcada de los dos; en concreto una foto que les hizo Sam una tarde que se fueron de excursión con las bicicletas.

—Dean, me encanta —exclamó mirándolo agradecido con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Genial, esa era la idea.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta Castiel le estaba abrazando dándole sin parar las gracias, diciéndole que era el mejor regalo que le habían hecho en su vida. Y Dean pensó que era la primera vez que veía a su amigo tan feliz y sólo por eso había merecido la pena pensar en ese regalo. Lo que nunca le diría era que él también tenía foto igual en su habitación.

Había cosas que prefería guardárselas para sí mismo, aunque en ese momento no tuviese mucho sentido.

* * *

El último año de Castiel en la Universidad también fue cuando Sam se marchó a estudiar fuera. Dean estaba preparado para ese momento, se había pasado meses concienciándose en que su hermano se iría, pero no fue hasta cuando se encontró solo con sus padres que se dio cuenta de la situación.

Se alegraba por él, y tanto que lo hacía, Sam se merecía cumplir su sueño y ser abogado; pero Dean se sentía atado a una vida que no cumplía del todo sus expectativas. El trabajo era entretenido, arreglar coches era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, pero no le llenaba completamente.

Y sí, tenía más amigos a parte de Cas, pero en absoluto se podían comparar. A veces le daba la sensación de que su vida se limitaba a trabajar y a esperar a que Castiel regresara y no comprendía por qué se sentía así. Cómo podía estar tan unido a una persona a la que consideraba su amigo, cómo podía haber llegado a depender tanto de él.

Hasta que una noche conoció a Lisa y lo que pensó que sería otro ligue de una noche, acabó convirtiéndose en una semana entera en su casa y después en una relación. Desde Cassie no había tenido nada serio y tal vez era el momento de volver a intentarlo. Estaba soltero, estaba solo y Lisa parecía la adecuada. Así que pensó, ¿por qué no?

* * *

Como antes de cada Navidad Dean fue a buscar a Cas al campus; desde que lo hizo el primer año se había convertido en casi una tradición. Además desde que estaba con Lisa habían disminuido las llamadas que se hacían cada semana y quería recuperar el tiempo perdido. Castiel no sabía nada de su nueva relación, ya que había preferido explicárselo cuando pudiese presentársela en persona, y estaba deseando hacerlo.

Durante el viaje de vuelta veía que su amigo estaba tenso y algo alterado. Dean lo achacó a los nervios por volver a estar con su familia, hasta que llegaron finalmente a casa y cuando se bajaron del Impala, Cas se quedó apoyado en la puerta del coche.

—¿Cas? ¿Pasa algo?

Dean se acercó a él, notando que los ojos de Castiel le observaban fijamente.

—Hay algo que tengo que contarte, Dean. Hace mucho que tenía que haberlo hecho pero tenía miedo y Charlie siempre me dice que me atreva y...

—¡Ey, colega! Tranquilo, me estás asustando —aseguró notando como el otro chico comenzaba a temblar—. Puedes contarme lo que sea, además, yo también tengo noticias.

—¿Sí? Qué...

—Oh mira, ya ha llegado —le interrumpió cuando el coche de Lisa aparcó justo detrás del suyo.

—¿Quién es, Dean?

—Cas, te presento a Lisa, mi novia —dijo cuando la chica se acercó donde se encontraban los dos, dándole un beso a Dean en los labios.

—Oh... —susurró Castiel quedándose rígido—. ¿Desde... desde cuando? No... no me habías dicho nada —consiguió decir casi tartamudeando.

—Hace unos meses que estamos juntos —contestó Lisa por él mientras colocaba un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Dean.

—Quería decírtelo cuando estuvieses aquí, darte una sorpresa —comentó Dean observando que su amigo estaba casi en estado en shock.

—Sí... ha sido una sorpresa. Me alegro, de verdad y... humm... creo que mejor voy a mi casa, acabo de recordar que Gabriel me estaba esperando.

—¿No ibas a comer con nosotros? —preguntó mientras Cas sacaba su mochila del maletero, casi huyendo de él.

—No, no puedo. Ya nos vemos otro día.

—Pero...

Dean se quedó sorprendido sin entender qué era lo que acababa de suceder. Ahora se arrepentía de no habérselo explicado por teléfono, tal vez Cas se había enfadado por habérselo ocultado; aunque nunca se habría imaginado que reaccionaría de esa forma.

Los días siguientes Dean le llamó varias veces al móvil, intentando quedar con él y siempre obteniendo la misma respuesta: «no puedo, Dean, estoy ocupado». Hasta que acabó cansándose y se presentó una tarde en casa de Castiel.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó molesto nada más abrir la puerta.

—Uooo, Cas, yo también me alegro de verte.

—Lo siento, no te esperaba.

—Has estado pasando de mí, ¿de verdad pensabas que no vendría a saber qué narices te pasa, colega?

—No me pasa nada, ya te he dicho que estoy...

—Ocupado, sí, claro —le interrumpió enfadado. Porque sí, estaba enfadado de esa actitud—. Mira, Cas, siento no haberte contado nada de Lisa, ¿vale? Lo siento, no pensaba que te molestaría tanto.

—No, no...

—No me interrumpas, por favor —le cortó levantando una mano—. Déjame terminar —Castiel afirmó con la cabeza, dándole a entender que continuase—. Lo pillo, no lo hice bien. Pero, tío, en unos días te volverás a ir y, ¿sabes qué? El que ahora está enfadado soy yo; te presento a una persona que es importante para mí, te vas casi corriendo y luego me ignoras.

Cas se quedó petrificado con la boca entreabierta, visiblemente afectado por las palabras que Dean le acababa de decir.

—Lo... lo siento... —acabó diciendo al cabo de un largo momento—. Tienes razón.

—No pasa nada, sólo, no vuelvas a hacerlo, ¿de acuerdo? —Castiel asintió de nuevo con los labios apretados—. No quiero discutir contigo, no me gusta, Cas.

—No volverá a suceder, tranquilo.

—Somos amigos, ¿no?

—Claro, sí —afirmó casi susurrando, mirándolo de reojo.

—¿Vendrás mañana a la fiesta de fin de año en casa? Mi madre hará el pastel de manzana que te gusta.

—Será que te gusta a ti.

—A los dos.

—De acuerdo, allí estaré —dijo al final con una pequeña sonrisa.

Dean pensó que todo volvía a la normalidad.

Y no podía estar más equivocado.

* * *

La relación con Lisa continuó avanzando con normalidad. Era fácil estar con ella, no le exigía demasiado y sobre todo no estaba solo. Sin embargo con Castiel la cosa era diferente.

Finalmente Cas acudió a la fiesta de fin de año pero estuvo más tiempo hablando con Sam o con cualquier otra persona. Y cuando estaba junto a él y Lisa, su amigo estaba tenso e incómodo, y Dean no conseguía adivinar el por qué. Suponía que era porque Lisa no le gustaba pero casi no la conocía, así que no tenía sentido.

Y cuando se volvió a marchar hablaban de vez en cuando, pero siempre era Dean quien llevaba la conversación mientras el otro pocas veces le explicaba algo. Dean sabía que tenía que hacer algo para resolver esa situación, pero tampoco se le ocurría nada y no podía permitirse ir un fin de semana a visitarlo. Así que pensó en dejar que el tiempo pasase y con suerte las cosas se acabarían arreglando.

El último día que Castiel iba a estar en el campus, Dean fue con el Impala para ayudarle a traer todas las cosas que había ido acumulando durante esos años. Hacía unas semanas que no habían hablado pero era algo que tenían acordado desde hacía tiempo, así que ni siquiera se preocupó en llamarle para confirmarlo.

—¡Cas! Vamos, es hora de volver a... —comenzó a decir abriendo la puerta de la habitación y sin poder acabar la frase por lo que estaba viendo delante de sí.

Castiel y Samadriel dormidos, abrazados y en calzoncillos en la misma cama.

—Oh mierda, se me había olvidado —renegó Castiel estirándose.

—¿Qué se te había...? ¿Cas? ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó señalando a él y al otro chico.

—¿Humm? ¿Esto? Dos hombres en la cama, ¿nunca lo habías visto?

Dean le miraba sin comprender nada. ¿Desde cuando Cas estaba con ese? ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho? Y ¿cómo podía tener algo con él? ¡Si no pegaban nada!

—No estoy hablando de eso sino ¿desde cuando...?

—¿Follo?

—Joder, Cas, estoy intentando hablar contigo —espetó al final alzando la voz.

—Humm, algunos queremos dormir —murmuró Samadriel tapándose los ojos con el brazo.

—¿Te importa salir un momento? Tengo que hablar con Dean —le comentó Cas a Samadriel, levantándose de la cama y después poniéndose unos pantalones y una camiseta—. Te prometo que te recompensaré —continuó guiñándole un ojo al escuchar como el otro chico le respondía con un gruñido.

Dean contemplaba la escena sin creerse lo que estaba pasando, viendo cómo Samadriel salía de la cama, se vestía con ropa que sabía que era de Castiel y también cómo antes de marcharse le daba un beso a Cas en los labios y miraba con rencor a Dean.

—Habla —le dijo una vez se encontraron a solas.

La habitación olía a sexo, había botellas de cerveza por el suelo y envoltorios de preservativos abiertos. Estaba claro que Cas estaba disfrutando al fin de la maravillosa vida universitaria. Respiró hondo intentando ordenar todos los pensamientos que le pasaban por la cabeza y fallando estrepitosamente.

—¿Estás saliendo con él? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

—Sí, estoy con él y no te lo había dicho por lo mismo que tú no me contaste nada de Lisa; para darte una sorpresa —contestó con una sonrisa que Dean sabía que estaba llena de ironía.

—¿Te estás vengando, Cas?

—¿Vengando? ¿De qué? ¿De que me ocultaras durante meses que estabas con alguien? ¿Por qué me iba a vengar de una tontería así?

—Esto es increíble —susurró negando con la cabeza, pensando que esa persona que estaba delante de sí no parecía el Castiel que él conocía.

—Lo que es increíble es que te enfades porque esté en la cama con alguien —objetó acercándose a él—. ¿Qué te importa con quien me acueste?

—Porque me importa, eres mi amigo y me preocupo por ti.

—¿Qué mierda de excusa es esa?

—Ese Samadriel no es bueno para ti, Cas, no te merece.

—¿Y quién, según tú, me merece? ¿Eh, Dean? ¿Quién puede estar conmigo? No, mejor, ¿quién quiere estar conmigo? Cuando hace años que no veo a mi propio padre. MI PADRE. Cuando sólo me habló con uno de mis hermanos. Cuando mi propia madre no quería que fuese a verla. Cuando mi mejor amigo cada vez que tiene una novia se olvida de mí. ¿Dime? Si no consigo que quien se supone que me quiere se quede conmigo, ¿quién lo va a hacer? ¡DÍMELO, DEAN!

—Yo... no sabía... —Nunca había visto así a Cas, nunca le había gritado. Jamás. Y en ese momento no supo qué responderle, era incapaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

—Ese es el problema, que nunca sabes nada aunque lo tengas en frente de tus narices —dijo tapándose los ojos con una mano—. Vete.

—No, no me iré sin arreglar esto. No.

—Dean, vete.

—Cas, por favor —intentó de nuevo agarrándole del hombro.

—No me toques, ni que se te ocurra tocarme —gruñó apartándose de él como si le hubiese quemado.

Dean se quedó de piedra ante su reacción y comprendió que en ese momento sería imposible razonar con él.

—De acuerdo... —musitó dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose a la puerta—. Yo sólo quiero que seas feliz, Cas. Si Samadriel lo hace, entonces me alegro por ti.

Y sin decir nada más, se marchó de la habitación.

El camino de vuelta se le hizo una pesadilla. No paraba de dar vueltas a lo que había pasado, a las palabras de Cas, en lo dolido que estaba y en lo imbécil que había sido.

Porque Castiel tenía razón. En todo. No se había comportado como un bien amigo y le había fallado.

Cuando por fin llegó a casa se metió en su habitación para no ver a nadie, hasta que apareció Sam para saludarlo.

—Dean. ¿No saludas a tu hermano o qué pasa contigo?

—Sammy, ey, perdona. No te he escuchado llegar —se levantó de la cama para abrazarlo e intentar disimular lo jodido que se encontraba.

—¿Te pasa algo? ¿Y Cas? Pensaba que regresaba contigo.

—No, Cas no está —contestó sentándose de nuevo en la cama—. Nos hemos peleado.

—¿Cas y tú? ¿Peleado? Venga ya.

—Sí y no sé cómo arreglarlo. La he jodido bien, Sam.

—Mira, no sé qué has hecho y no tienes que contármelo. Pero, tío, Cas y tú... no sé, Dean, siempre he creído que...

—¿El qué? ¿Que estaríamos juntos siempre? Sí, yo también pensaba eso.

—Sí, pero, Dean... —Sam suspiró cogiendo la foto de Dean y Cas que tenía en la habitación y se sentó a su lado—. Para mí siempre habéis estado muy unidos, siempre he visto a Cas como un hermano, pero cuando te veo a ti con él, cuando os veo juntos... siempre pensaba que entre vosotros había algo.

—¿Qué? No, tío, sólo somos amigos.

—¿Y eso es lo que realmente quieres? Mira, yo no sé qué es lo que sientes realmente por Cas, eso sólo puedes saberlo tú, pero si fuese tú me estaría preguntando qué significado tiene en realidad ese «juntos para siempre».

Sam se levantó, dándole la foto y una palmada de ánimo en el hombro.

—Gracias, Sam.

—A veces el hermano pequeño es el que tiene que ayudar al hermano mayor —comentó antes de marcharse cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Una vez solo Dean se quedó observando la fotografía, cuando todo era sencillo y lo único importante era pasar el tiempo juntos.

Sam tenía razón, ese «juntos para siempre» no era una frase hecha, él siempre había creído que iba a ser así, quería que fuese así. Quería tener a Castiel siempre con él, quería disfrutar de su compañía en todo momento, quería ser él quien le hiciese feliz. Recordaba lo miserable que había sido las temporadas que habían estado separados, lo duro que fue acostumbrase a no tenerlo cerca, lo que le había dolido verlo con otro, lo furioso que se había puesto al verlo con Samadriel en la cama, pensando que no tenía ninguno derecho a tocarlo. Que sólo podía tocarlo él. Que Cas era suyo desde el momento que le rescató hacía años de ese agujero .

Y entonces se dio cuenta de lo ciego que había estado y lo estúpido que era.

—Joder, estoy enamorado de mi mejor amigo... —se dijo a sí mismo y al pronunciarlo en voz alta, sintió como el corazón se le aceleraba y a la vez una gran liberación—. Joder, joder, joder.

Volvió a mirar la foto, fijándose en los detalles; en que su brazo estaba en los hombros de Castiel, en las sonrisas eufóricas de los dos. Recordó la sensación de felicidad que se le quedaba cada vez que se habían abrazado, los momentos sentados en el porche, la cara de felicidad y sus ojos brillantes y emocionados cuando le regaló la fotografía. También el dolor de su rostro cuando le presentó a Lisa y como había huido de él desde ese día. Y finalmente comprendió todo.

Cas le quería. Cas le quería y había sido tan imbécil de no darse cuenta hasta ahora. Maldita sea, le daban ganas de pegarse contra una pared.

Comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación sin saber qué hacer. Tenía claro que lo importante era hablar con Castiel, cosa que le daba un miedo atroz, pero ahora que se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos no había vuelta atrás. Lo importante era, ¿cómo acercarse a él tras la pelea que habían tenido?

El móvil sonó y por un instante pensó que era Cas. Pero era una llamada de Lisa, la cual ignoró por completo.

«Tengo que romper con ella», pensó en cuanto dejó el teléfono en la mesa. Y entonces se dio cuenta de algo que había pasado por alto hasta ese instante. ¿Quería a Cas en todos los sentidos? ¿Sería capaz de besarle y tocarlo? Porque una cosa era que le gustase el Doctor Sexy y otra cosa era acostarse con su mejor amigo. Sin embargo pudo visualizar sin ningún problema la imagen de Castiel en calzoncillos y sin camiseta y tuvo una respuesta bastante clara de que sí, sería capaz de hacerlo.

El principal problema ahora mismo era conseguir verlo. Bueno, tal vez tendría que echar mano del chantaje emocional.

* * *

—Gracias por la tarta, señora Winchester.

—Castiel, por favor, ¿cuantas veces te he dicho que me llames Mary?

—Es verdad, lo siento, señora... Mary.

Dean escuchaba la conversación en el pasillo que comunicaba con la cocina, esperando el momento adecuado para hacer su aparición. Había sido fácil convencer a su madre para que le ayudase; a decir verdad, Mary había sonreído diciéndole que estaría encantada de echarle una mano. Tal vez Sam no era el único en pensar que Cas y él estaban juntos.

—¿Quieres que avise a Dean de que estás aquí?

—No, no hace falta, ya me iba.

—Ey, Cas —le saludó entrando en la cocina, intentando que no se le notase lo nervioso que estaba en ese momento.

—Hola, Dean —musitó con la vista fija en la tarta que tenía entre sus manos—. Yo ya me iba.

—No, espera, tengo que hablar contigo un momento —le interrumpió aproximándose a él—. Es importante. Por favor.

Castiel lo miró enfadado y Dean le mostró una sutil sonrisa, tratando de darle algo de lástima. Estaba decidido a usar todas las artimañas posibles.

—Está bien —contestó con un suspiro dejando la tarta en una mesa—. Vamos a tu habitación.

Dean sonrió más ampliamente y se dirigió a su cuarto con Castiel detrás de sí. Ahora llegaba el momento de la verdad y lo peor era que había pensado durante esos días muchas veces en ese instante, pero ahora se había quedado en blanco.

Cuando Cas cerró la puerta y los dos estaban solos en su habitación, Dean cogió aire y comenzó a hablar.

—Necesito que me perdones, Cas. Necesito que me perdones no sólo por lo que pasó en tu cuarto, también por muchas otras cosas que he hecho estos años.

—Dean, no tienes que...

—No, déjame hablar. Por favor. Te pido perdón por haber pasado de ti cuando estaba con Cassie, te pido perdón por haber herido tus sentimientos tantas veces, te pido perdón por no haberte hablado nunca de Lisa, te pido perdón por haber estado tan ciego, te pido perdón por haber permitido que sufrieras por mi culpa, te pido perdón por haberte hecho infeliz —Dean se quedó callado, acercándose hacia él—, pero sobre todo, Cas, te pido perdón por haber estado enamorado de ti y no haberme dado cuenta hasta ahora.

—¿Qué... qué acabas de decir? —Castiel se apoyó en la puerta observándolo sorprendido—. No tiene gracia, Dean.

—No bromeo. Todo lo que acabo de decir es verdad. Todo —aseguró tajante—. El otro día me preguntaste por qué me importaba con quien te acostases. Ya tienes la respuesta.

—Pero... pero... Dean, tu no estás enamorado de mí —replicó negando con la cabeza—. Sólo me quieres como un amigo, estás confundido.

—¿Eso es lo que crees? —preguntó aproximándose a él colocando las manos en sus mejillas—. Entonces te lo tendré que demostrar.

Sin dale tiempo a contestar le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, un sutil roce que hizo que se le acelerara el corazón. De inmediato lo volvió a besar, otro toque más largo e igual de dulce que el anterior, poniendo todo su corazón en ese momento. Y supo que no se estaba equivocando, que esto era lo que quería, que esto era lo que deseaba.

—¿Te he convencido? —cuestionó separándose y apoyando su frente en la de Castiel, quien le miraba con los ojos brillantes.

—Creo que no del todo —musitó con una gran sonrisa, besándolo él ahora.

Dean se dejó llevar, sintiendo las manos de Castiel en su cintura y como con cada beso su cuerpo iba temblando cada vez más y cuando le mordió el labio inferior, de inmediato abrió la boca acariciando la lengua de Cas con la suya, buscándola desesperando.

—Ahora sí me has convencido —murmuró cuando se separaron en busca de oxígeno.  
Dean lo abrazó con fuerza, como tantas veces había hecho, sintiendo como ahora todo era diferente.

—Tenemos mucho de que hablar —le dijo Dean caminando hacia su cama sin soltarle en ningún momento—. Pero creo que eso puede esperar.

—He esperado muchos años para tenerte así, Winchester —contestó empujándolo para que se sentase en la cama—. No pienso perder ni un minuto más.

Con una maliciosa sonrisa y unos ojos repletos de deseo, Castiel se colocó encima de él volviendo a besarlo de nuevo sin dejar de tocarse ni un segundo.

—¿Desde cuando? —le preguntó Dean quitándole la camiseta.

—Creo que realmente me di cuenta la noche que dormimos en tu cama —respondió dejando de acariciarle—. Recuerdo como me sentí con tus brazos alrededor, recuerdo que cuando me desperté y te vi a mi lado pensé que quería tener esto cada día.

—Entonces tenemos que recuperar mucho tiempo perdido —aseguró besándole la frente, después las mejillas y finalmente los labios.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente se despertó sintiendo un brazo alrededor de su cintura y un cuerpo desnudo y cálido pegado al suyo. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con la mirada de Cas observándolo ensimismado.

—Buenos días, Cas.

—Buenos días, Dean.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó con pereza acariciándole la nariz con la suya.

—Mirarte. Es entretenido.

—¿En serio?

—Ajá, me gusta mirar las pecas de tu nariz, tus largas pestañas, tus labios... Eres hermoso, Dean Winchester.

Dean notó como se le empezaban a enrojecer las mejillas. Nunca nadie le había dicho algo así y le causaba vergüenza y a la vez le gustaba que fuese él quien lo hiciese.

—Quiero besarte —susurró Cas tocándole los labios con el pulgar.

—Hazlo, siempre que quieras.

Castiel continuó rozándole los labios con la yema de los dedos y Dean se dejaba hacer, maravillado de que ese simple y dulce gesto le pudiese gustar tanto. Finalmente Cas se aproximó a él y besó sus labios con pleitesía, como si su boca fuese un preciado regalo.

Dean le acarició el cuello y lo atrajo hacia sí, quedándose Cas con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho del otro chico. En ese instante Dean comprendió lo que había sentido Castiel cuando se despertó a su lado y supo que quería esto cada mañana de su vida.

Cuando volvió a despertarse Castiel no estaba en la cama. Se levantó de inmediato pensando que su amigo se había marchado sin decirle nada, pero su ropa seguía en su cuarto así que debía seguir en casa.

Una vez vestido con el pantalón del pijama y una camiseta vieja, fue al cuarto de baño sin encontrarlo tampoco allí. Comenzó a bajar las escaleras para ir al comedor y por fin se tranquilizó al escuchar su voz de fondo, sin reconocer quién era la persona con la que estaba hablando.

—Mírate, preparándole el desayuno a mi novio y llevando su ropa. ¿Cuanto bebió ayer Dean para acostar contigo, Castiel?

—No tengo nada que hablar contigo, Lisa. Ya lo hará Dean y ahora déjame, por favor.

—¿Qué te deje? Y una mierda, cabrón. Te has follado a mi novio, le has convertido en otro depravado como tú, oh no, tú eres peor, a ti te da igual si es un hombre o una mujer, ¡a ti te da igual mientras te lo puedas tirar!

—Eso no es... yo siempre he querido a Dean, ¡Siempre!

—¿Te crees que no lo sabía? ¿Que no me di cuenta de cómo me miraste cuando nos conocimos? ¿Por qué te crees que lo besé delante de ti? ¿Por qué te crees que lo tocaba cuando estabas con él? Para demostrarte que era mío, que nunca lo podrías tener, que Dean no es como tú.

—Estás muy equivocada, Lisa —gruñó Dean entrando en la cocina, cansado de la cantidad de basura que estaba escuchando.

Al aparecer Lisa lo miró sorprendida pero se aproximó a él cogiéndole de la mano.

—¿Qué te ha hecho, Dean? ¿Te emborrachó? Podemos arreglarlo, me da igual que te...

—Castiel no me ha hecho nada que yo no haya querido y no me toques —espetó soltándose de ella y acercándose al otro chico—. Vete de mi casa —continuó observándola enfurecido mientras rodeaba la cintura de Cas con un brazo.

—Que te den, Dean. ¡Que os den a los dos! —gritó marchándose de la casa con un portazo.

Cuando por fin se quedaron solos, Dean suspiró aliviado y abrazó a Cas.

—Lo siento, siento que hayas tenido que pasar por esto —murmuró besándole las mejillas una y otra vez. Maldita Lisa, ¿de verdad había tenido una relación con esa mujer? Cómo podía haber estado tan jodidamente ciego para no darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

—No es tu culpa, tranquilo —contestó aferrándose a su cuerpo—. Esto no era lo que pensaba que sería nuestra primera mañana juntos.

—Shhh, aún es pronto. Podemos arreglarlo.

Castiel afirmó con una pequeña sonrisa y los dos se fueron a su habitación, metiéndose de nuevo en la cama. Dean pasó un brazo por sus hombros aproximándolo hacia él. Desde la noche anterior era incapaz de dejar de tocarlo, de sentir su cuerpo cerca del suyo. Era casi una adicción.

—Hay algo que necesito saber.

—Claro, Cas, dime.

—¿Qué es lo que pasará ahora entre nosotros?

—No te entiendo —¿Cas no quería estar con él...?

—Yo... —Cas se incorporó sentándose a su lado mirándolo nervioso a los ojos—. Anoche te dije que llevaba tiempo esperando esto. Si te soy sincero he soñado muchas veces con que pasase algo entre nosotros pero al despertar me daba cuenta que era imposible, que a ti no te gustaban los hombres y que nunca tendría una oportunidad y sí, me ha quedado demostrado que estaba equivocado; te aseguro que con lo que hicimos en esta cama no tengo dudas sobre eso. Pero...

—¿Piensas que te voy a ocultar? ¿Es eso?

—No. Sí. Tal vez...

—Sé que he tardado mucho en darme cuenta. Mucho —aseguró cogiéndole de las manos—. Pero, te necesito, Cas. Puede que al principio me resulte extraño que nos vean juntos, pero no me avergüenzo de lo que siento por ti y te prometo que nadie va a impedir que esté contigo. Porque, ¿eso es lo que quieres, no? ¿Tener una relación conmigo?

—¿Me estás preguntando si quiero ser tu novio? —cuestionó con una tímida sonrisa.

—¿Quieres?

Castiel acercó su rostro al de Dean y con los labios pegados a los suyos le dijo: —Te quiero, Dean Winchester. Te quiero por tus maravillosas pecas, por tu pasión por el Impala, por tu obsesión con las tartas, por querer tanto a tu familia, por regalarme la mejor amistad que he podido tener. Te quiero por tener el alma más perfecta que he visto jamás. Te quiero y nada me haría más feliz que salir contigo.

Y tras esas palabras, con el corazón latiendo desbocado y los labios curvados hasta el infinito, Dean le besó completamente convencido de que Castiel era la persona destinada a hacerle feliz.

* * *

Dean cerró la puerta de casa y suspirando observó el comedor repleto de cajas de mudanza. Pero a pesar de todo el trabajo que les quedaba no podía estar más contento.

Había pasado casi un año desde que Cas y él estaban juntos. Un año en el que su relación había ido afianzándose cada vez más.

Los primeros días Dean sentía como si estuviese en una nube. Todo era nuevo y lo mejor era descubrir una faceta de Castiel que siempre había estado oculta, porque nunca habría imaginado que su novio tendría una mente tan pervertida. Y él no tenía ninguna queja al respecto. En absoluto.

Cuando en una cena con sus padres, Sam y Cas, Dean les comunicó que estaban juntos, John se levantó de su silla, se acercó a él y con la mano apoyada en su hombro le dijo que ya era hora. Dean en ese momento quiso que la tierra se lo tragase, pero en realidad se alegraba de que toda su familia le apoyase y les diesen su aprobación; Castiel se convirtió, aún más, en un miembro de los Winchester.

Por el contrario, Cas no tuvo tanta suerte y el único que realmente se alegró por ellos fue Gabriel. Aunque en realidad era la única persona que le importaba, ya que, según Castiel, tenía asumido que no podía esperar otra cosa de su familia. Sin embargo Dean conocía a su pareja y sabía que en el fondo le dolía que le rechazaran, así que durante varias semanas se las ingenió para que se quedase a dormir con él, dándole aún más cariño y confort del habitual.

El último día de verano mientras disfrutaban de una tranquila noche en el porche de la casa de los padres de Dean, tumbados en una hamaca con Castiel encima de él, hablando sobre los planes de Cas ahora que había terminado de estudiar, Dean supo que era el momento ideal para decirle las palabras que llevaban tanto tiempo en su cabeza.

—Te quiero, Cas.

Castiel se incorporó mirándolo sorprendido y emocionado y Dean colocó sus manos en el cuello de Cas, murmurándolo una y otra vez sin dejar de besarle por todo el rostro. Esa noche fue la primera vez que Dean fue pasivo, que sintió a Castiel no sólo en su corazón, también en su interior. Fue la primera vez que se sintió completo del todo, con el duro miembro de Cas penetrándolo mientras lo miraba extasiado y gimoteaba cuanto lo amaba y lo deseaba. Y cuando terminaron sudorosos y exhaustos entre sábanas revueltas, Castiel lloró de felicidad entre sus brazos con los dedos de Dean acariciándole el cabello.

Después de la navidad Castiel decidió mudarse a un apartamento él solo. Había encontrado un trabajo como profesor sustituto en el instituto de la ciudad y por fin podía permitirse marcharse de casa. Dean le ayudó y le apoyó en todo momento, sabiendo lo que significaba para su novio abandonar la casa de sus padres; un sitio que para él nunca había significado un verdadero hogar.

Dean se quedó un poco decepcionado cuando Castiel no le pidió que se marchase a vivir con él, pero pensó que tal vez su pareja necesitaba vivir una temporada solo; aunque en honor a la verdad, Dean se quedaba a dormir casi todas las noches en su casa. Así que cuando le ofrecieron a Cas una plaza fija en el instituto, decidió que tal vez era el momento adecuado de dar otro paso más en su relación.

—Vivamos juntos —le sugirió una tarde que estaban los dos cenando en casa de Cas.

—¿Dean? ¿Estás... estás seguro? —preguntó dándole un trago a una copa de vino blanco.

—Claro que sí. Nunca te lo pediría si no estuviese seguro.

—Pero... —Castiel llenó de nuevo la copa de vino, bebiéndosela de inmediato.

—¿Cas? ¿Qué pasa? Habla conmigo.

Porque Dean lo conocía y sabía que algo no iba bien. Siempre había pensado que Cas querría vivir con él y por eso no entendía esa reacción.

—No sé, tal vez es muy pronto. No llevamos ni un año juntos —consiguió decir huyendo de su mirada.

—Pero si nos conocemos desde hace diez años. Si fuese por mí estaríamos viviendo juntos desde hace meses.

Dean se acercó a él, le quitó la copa de la mano y entrelazó los dedos con los suyos.

—Escucha, si no te parece una buena idea lo comprendo, no te voy a obligar. Pero te conozco y sé que te pasa algo.

—Supongo que tengo miedo que al vivir juntos te canses de mí —acabó confesando sin levantar la mirada.

Y Dean comprendió que algunos temores de Castiel habían permanecido ocultos, que aún quedaban resquicios del vacío que le había hecho su familia.

—Eso jamás pasará —aseguró cogiéndole de la barbilla para que lo mirase—. Jamás. Nunca me cansaré de ti, al contrario, quiero que vivamos juntos para hacer todo contigo. Y es probable que discutamos, eso no te lo niego, pero esa es la convivencia, ¿no? Además, el sexo tras una pelea dicen que no está mal —susurró guiñándole el ojo.

Castiel se rió abrazándole por el cuello, relajándose entre sus brazos.

—De acuerdo.

—¿De acuerdo?

—Vivamos juntos.

—¿Seguro?

—Que sí, Dean, me has convencido.

Dean se abalanzó sobre él y, entre risas y besos, acabaron quitándose la ropa sentándose en el sofá para empezar a celebrarlo.

Y cuando los dos tuvieron vacaciones a principios de verano, fue el momento adecuado para hacer la mudanza. Los últimos meses habían sido agotadores buscando el sitio perfecto, haciendo cálculos y pidiéndole consejo a sus padres, pero al final lo habían encontrado. Y Dean sabía que el lugar que ahora estaba mirando lo acabaría considerando como un hogar; sobre todo porque Castiel vivía con él.

Dean dejó las llaves encima de una caja y fue en su busca, encontrándolo en el dormitorio rodeado de trastos.

—Ey, Cas.

—Hola, Dean. ¿Ya está todo?

—Sí, ya tenemos el caos en casa.

—Humm, en casa. Suena muy bien —dijo cogiéndole de las caderas—. Yo he estado preparando lo más importante de todo.

—¿El qué?

—La cama —susurró besándole el cuello.

—Me gusta como piensas —exclamó notando como las manos de Cas le acariciaban el trasero—. Oh sí, me encanta como piensas.

—Cuando vuelva con el lubricante no quiero verte con ropa, Winchester.

—Trato hecho, Novak.

Quince minutos más tarde Dean estaba tumbado en la cama con las piernas abiertas mientras Castiel le lamía el miembro y le dilataba con dos dedos.

—Joder, Cas... me vas a matar —logró decir entre gemidos, sintiendo la cálida boca de Cas rodeando su polla y los dedos rotando sin cesar—. Para, por favor, para.

Castiel siguió sin hacerle caso y continuó con la tortura, recorriendo el largo e hinchado pene con la lengua llegando hasta el glande para volver a bajar; un incesante recorrido que le estaba volviendo loco.

—Hazlo de una vez —exigió agarrándose a las sábanas.

—¿Qué quieres que haga, Dean? —preguntó presionándole la próstata—. Dímelo.

—Fóllame, por Dios —Había llegado el momento de suplicar y no le importaba hacerlo.

Castiel se separó de él y sonriendo le devoró la boca, haciendo que Dean apreciase su propio sabor junto a la saliva de Cas. Después le cogió de los muslos para que abriese más las piernas y sin esperar ni un segundo más, comenzó a introducir su miembro lentamente.

—¿Esto es lo que querías?

—No tan lento... —se quejó sintiendo como poco a poco le iba penetrando, notando cada milímetro del duro sexo entrando en su interior. Castiel lo miraba con los ojos dilatados oscurecidos por el deseo y Dean movió las caderas exigiéndole lo que necesitaba.

—Eres un ansioso —replicó penetrándolo de una única embestida—. Oh, Dean, estás tan estrecho, joder, joder.

—Muévete, muévete —reclamó arqueando la espalda, satisfecho por sentir todo el miembro dentro de él.

La habitación se llenó de gemidos. Castiel no dejaba de moverse con largas y profundas estocadas que rozaban siempre la próstata de Dean, cogiéndole con fuerza las piernas mientras Dean comenzó a masturbarse sumido en un exquisito y delirante placer.

—Córrete para mí, Dean. Vamos.

—Más fuerte, Cas... Oh, joder... —gimoteó con un larga embestida tocándose desesperado el sexo—. Tan bueno, tan jodidamente bueno.

—Dean, quiero ver como te corres —logró decir follándoselo ahora mucho más rápido—. Necesito ver tu cara cuando te corras.

—Cas, Cas, Cas —Comenzó a repetir su nombre sin cesar, notando como el orgasmo era inminente, hasta que finalmente se corrió liberando esperma sobre su pecho mientras Castiel continuó penetrándolo hasta que con dos movimientos más llenó el interior de Dean.

Castiel se dejó caer encima de Dean besándole los labios y dejándose abrazar por su pareja. Durante unos minutos se quedaron así, recuperando los dos la respiración, con las piernas de Dean entrelazadas a las de Cas y éste aún en su interior.

—Te quiero —le susurró en el oído mientras subía y bajaba las manos por su espalda.

—Y yo a ti —Castiel le dio una caricia con los labios en el pecho—. Y yo a ti.

—Humm... ¿nos tenemos que mover de aquí?

—Tenemos muchas cosas por ordenar, pero... Dean ¿qué te parece si nos damos una ducha y comprobamos la presión del agua?

—Te quiero tanto...

Después de la larga ducha que duró casi una hora, volvieron a la cama y estuvieron hablando de todas las ideas y cosas que querían hacer en la casa. No tenían el suficiente dinero para poder hacer muchas reformas pero Dean se veía capaz de hacer él mismo algunas cosas; con la ayuda de su pareja, por supuesto. Y también Cas volvió a sacar un tema que de vez en cuando le recordaba: que trabajase en algo que realmente lo motivase y no porque fuese la opción más fácil. Lo que Castiel no sabía era que Dean estaba esperando que le confirmasen si había obtenido una plaza en un curso de paramédico; en cuanto estuviese seguro sería el primero en saberlo.

Así se pasaron toda la tarde, entre charlas, besos, caricias y sexo, disfrutando uno del otro sin preocuparse de nada más. Y al final de la noche se sentaron en un banco que tenían en el porche mientras tomaban unas cervezas, con Cas apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Dean mientras éste le rodeaba la cintura con el brazo.

A Dean le pareció revivir esas noches de verano en las que Cas se despedía para marcharse y todo era tan diferente ahora. Tan diferente y maravilloso.

En sus brazos no sólo tenía a su mejor amigo, tenía a la persona que mejor le entendía, a la persona que con una única mirada era capaz de saber lo que pensaba, a la persona que con una caricia le calentaba el corazón y todo el cuerpo, a la persona que amaba cuando ni siquiera había sido consciente de hacerlo. Y era curioso que esa misma persona fuese quien le rescatase hacía ya tantos años, porque cuando Castiel le sacó de ese agujero no únicamente le salvó la vida, también se la cambió.

Dean sonrió, le besó los labios con ternura y supo que lo mejor aún estaba por venir. Tenía a Castiel a su lado. Para siempre.


End file.
